


Stick It In Me

by Latishiante1001



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Smut, Thranduil's Staff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: This could be considered a sequel to my other Barduil fic, Do It Or I’ll Do It Myself, but can totally be read as a standalone fic.Bard wants to try something, Thranduil will of course give Bard anything he wants.





	Stick It In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Meleth - Love
> 
> ^^ Translations will be at the bottom as well!

Day 11: **Object Insertion** | Sounding | Cross-Dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring   


* * *

  
“Thranduil! Just hur- Oh!” Bard demands before groaning as Thranduil begins pressing the top of his staff into Bard’s stretched entrance. “Thran, please.”   
  
“Shh, you’re doing well. Just relax, meleth.” Thranduil praises, rubbing Bard’s back as he lets him adjust. Feeling the man relax, Thranduil slowly presses the staff further into Bard.   
  
“Oh gods! Fuck!” Bard groans, feeling the widest part of the bulb slip inside him. “ _Yes._ Thranduil, please. More.”   
  
Thranduil presses more of his staff into Bard, watching intently as more and more of the staff disappears into Bard. “You’re doing so good, Bard. I don’t have the words to tell you how _hot_ you look right now.”   
  
“That’s a first.” Bard snarks, smirking. The comment earns him a jerk of the staff, pressing into him quickly. “Ah fuck!”   
  
Thranduil smirks this time, “Oh, I’m sorry. I truly didn’t mean to do that.”   
  
“Yeah, sure you didn’t.” Bard says sarcastically, more breathless than he wanted.   
  
Thranduil kisses the area right above Bard’s bottom before pressing the staff in more, not stopping.   
  
Bard breathes deeply as he feels the staff go farther and _deeper_ inside of him. “Thranduil, wait.”   
  
“Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?” Thranduil asks, worried, his face falling.   
  
“No, no. I just need a minute.” Bard explains, slowly getting used to the intrusion. After a minute or so, Bard nods, “Okay, I’m good. Keep going.”   
  
“Are you sure?” Thranduil asks unsure, afraid of hurting Bard.   
  
Bard sighs, “What part of ‘keep going’ do you not understand? I promise, I’m fine. If I wasn’t than I would tell you.”   
  
Thranduil takes a deep breath before relaxing again and pressing his staff farther into Bard. “I love you, Bard.”   
  
Bard grunts before replying, “I love you too, Thranduil. Oh gods, Thranduil. I- I think that’s all I can take.”   
  
Thranduil stops pressing the staff, holding the staff in place. Looking at the staff, Thranduil says, “You took quite a bit of this.”   
  
“Y- Yeah, I can- I can feel it.” Bard agrees, feeling tears of pleasure run down his face as the staff is pressing directly against his prostate, jolts of pleasure going up his spine and precum dribbling out of his cock.   
  
Thranduil leans down and looks at Bard’s face. What Bard knows as tears of pleasure, Thranduil thinks something completely different. “Bard? Are you alright? Why are you crying? I hurt you, didn’t I?”   
  
“No! No, no, no. Thranduil, I’m not in pain. The staff is pressing at that pleasure spot.” Bard explains.   
  
“Ah.” Thranduil murmurs, smirking as an evil idea coming into his mind. Thranduil tilts the staff, pressing it onto Bard’s prostate even harder.   
  
Bard cries out, trying to get away from the feeling. “Thranduil please! I can’t- Fuck!”   
  
Thranduil tilts the staff again before giving Bard a moment to compose himself and doing it again.   
  
“Thranduil! I’m- I’m so close! Please!” Bard pleads, moving back against the staff inside of him. Thranduil moves it against his prostate and holds it there, pleasure going throughout Bard’s body. Within seconds, Bard is screaming as he comes hard, completely untouched. Thranduil slides the staff out before pushing it back in, fucking Bard with it, prolonging his orgasm. “Th- Thranduil, stop. Please.”   
  
Thranduil does, slowly pulling the staff out of Bard and lets it drop to the ground as he moves up to lay Bard next to him, away from the wet spot on the bed.   
  
“Are you okay?” Thranduil asks, rubbing Bard’s back soothingly.   
  
“Yeah, more than okay.” Bard answers, his voice hoarse. “Thranduil, I’m sorry.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“I’m really tired.”   
  
“You should be. And what makes you think that I didn’t finish?” Thranduil says, looking down at Bard. Bard looks up at Thranduil with an eyebrow up. “What? I told you it was hot.”   
  
Bard chuckles, moving up to kiss the elvenking. “I love you, Thranduil.”   
  
“I love you too, Bard. Now, get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Meleth - Love
> 
> ^^ Translations are at the top as well
> 
> I know, the punny title is terrible but I couldn't think of anything else and I love puns.
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed this! Send in requests for the upcoming days that are for my fandoms! My fandoms include:  
> \- Supernatural  
> \- Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit  
> \- Marvel Cinematic Universe  
> \- Sherlock  
> \- Fast and Furious  
> \- Star Trek Reboot  
> \- And more so don't be afraid to ask for something not on this list!


End file.
